


The Trouble With Lying

by magicsophicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara told Alex a lie to get her off her back, and now that lie has come back to bite her in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SuperCat Week - Day 2 - Fake Dating AU

"Keira!"

At the sound of her name, well not her _actual_ name, but her, well, nickname, for want of a better word, Kara jumped to her feet and hurried into Cat's office.

"Yes Miss Grant?"

Cat's gaze was extra icy this morning, and a vague feeling of dread settled in the pit of Kara's stomach.

"Sit."

Kara obeyed immediately.

"Your sister dropped by the office this morning," Cat said slowly as she stood and walked around the front of her desk, eventually sitting down opposite Kara. "She and I had a little chat."

Oh no. Oh crap. Oh no.

There was only one thing this could possibly be about, although she still hoped with every fibre of her being that it wasn't. Perhaps Alex had accidentally outed her as Supergirl? Or recruited Cat to join the DEO? But either of those was probably too much to hope for.

"Would you care to explain why she seemed to be under the impression that we're dating?"

And there it was. Proof that lying was the absolute worst thing you could possibly do, and that you would always, always, get found out.

"I'm so sorry Miss Grant!" Kara groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Less moaning, more explaining. Now, please Keira."

Kara took a deep breath in. She had no choice now but to tell the truth and hope and pray that she wouldn't get fired.

"Because I maybe, kind of, sort of, told her that we were dating…" Her voice trailed off to not much more than a whisper, and she dared to peek up at Cat, surprised not to find any anger on her face, only a raised eyebrow.

"And why would you do that?"

Kara sighed.

"Because she kept trying to set me up with people! So I told her I was seeing someone to get her to stop, but then she kept asking who it was and I don't know why I did it, I just said the first person I thought of, which was you… But then I couldn't take it back and admit I'd lied, so I had to keep pretending that we were… dating," she finished awkwardly.

"I see," Cat practically purred, and that was _definitely_ not a good sign.

Kara waited for the inevitable instruction to clear out her desk. But it never came.

"Take these layouts down to copy and tell James Olsen to come to my office immediately," Cat said instead.

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, her brain struggling to process the abrupt change of topic.

"Okay, but should we, do we need to, talk about this some more?"

"My instructions were quite clear Keira, I don't see why we need to discuss them further. Off you go."

Cat stood swiftly and sauntered back around the desk to take her seat once more in what Kara thought of as her throne.

Mind still reeling, Kara picked up the layouts and hurried out of the office.

Well, that had gone… well? Perhaps? She hadn't been fired at least. However she had absolutely no idea what Cat thought about the fact that she had said they were dating, and there was a treacherous voice in her head that kept pointing out that perhaps she needed to stop and think about why Cat had been the first person she had thought of to be her fake partner.

But she wasn't going to listen to _that_ voice. Nope. Definitely not.


End file.
